Harry Potter and the Draught of Possibilities
by Qem
Summary: Harry Potter thought he was getting his life into gear. Hermione was sure that both potions she supervised were perfect. Then all of this happened. So, what if one of Rita's articals actually did some good? rnFeaturing Hufflepuff!Harry
1. Sulky Gryffindors

Harry Potter and the Draught of Possibilities

Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. There I've said it. Plain and Simple.

Harry's in his sixth year, he's passed all his subjects, congratulated and come to terms with Ron being the quidditch captain, dealing with Sirus's death, figuring out what life, the universe and destiny mean – and even managed to talk Snape into a second chance for potions class. And then this happened.

-

**Stepping onto the train.**

Inside the safety of the barrier, Hogwarts students, bustled to and through, laughing and meeting up with old friends. Harry, Hermoine and Ron were aiming for one of the last carriages to reserve it for themselves and friends although Hermoine, Ron and Ginny (if she chose to sit with them) would have to walk to the front and back, since they had to attend the prefects meeting.

Harry Potter nodded to Hermoine's fussing, laughed at Ron's less than polite but strangely accurate observation about the similarities Goyle and Crabbe held with toads and openenly waved to Neville and Luna, beckoning them to join him as he waited for Ron and Hermoine to get back.

On the outside he seemed happy, normal. On the inside he was sighing. Wishing for peace and quiet. He was happy for Ron, really he was, but it didn't really seem fair that Ron got to be the quidditch captain as well as Prefect. Harry could understand the reasoning of it – it was only two weeks ago that the lifetime banning from quidditch had been lifted – a week before they, the teachers, confirmed of whom the quidditch captain position had been bestowed upon. Ron was the more gifted, when it came to tactics, chess match after chess match had proven that point. Hermoine had pointed out how hard it was for Gryffindor to win a match when Harry was missing. Harry was a key player, if Gryffindor lost both its captain and its seeker, then it wouldn't stand a chance.

Harry knew all of this. Really. He did. It still didn't seem fair that, he who had been on the team for five years - minus unfair circumstances involving the special kind of evil the universe seemed to hold in store for him – and Ron who had only be on for one... Harry who had shone from before he began, Harry who had played perfectly every match that didn't involve dementors... Ron who had mucked up so badly, each and every match until the last one...

It just didn't seem fair. Harry couldn't fight that thought, despite the fact that he was actually HAPPY for Ron, despite the fact that he was eternally exhausted – both from the events of last year – and the dratted weekly essays Snape demanded he write, if he wanted Snape to so much as think about giving Potter a chance to take potions at the NEWT level.

Not to mention Voldemort was out and about. Growing more powerful and active.

Just... It didn't seem fair!

**First Potions lesson**

Harry Potter gritted his teeth as he carefully ignored the mocking laughter of Malfoy and his gang behind him. While having his back to a group of Slytherin's behind his back, was not something he found ideal, it was better than having to face Snape – anything that avoided drawing Snape's attention to himself – was a good thing. He was going to get through this class AND he was going to get top marks. If only so those stupid essays that Snape had delighted upon setting him, did not go to waste. Bastard.

Why Harry was pushing himself to study potions, was beyond him. He probably didn't even have a future in the wizarding world – what with a mad derranged super-villain baying for his death...

But potions came in useful for so many jobs. The only thing Harry could think of as a job that he wanted was an Auror. That meant getting potions down.

Hermoine smiled nervously at Harry. While technically she should have been in extension potions, she had decided that if she did normal potions she could combine other classes hense maximising her potential. Besides, Harry needed her help if he was to cope in this class. It wasn't that he was exceedingly bad at potions – though he rushed through and didn't think matters through at times – it was just that he lost his temper far to easily. It was far to scary when he lost it too.

This potion, "Draught of Possibilities" they were working on was tricky. Hermoine suspected it was a last ditch attempt to scare everyone out of his class, so Professor Snape could spend the rest of the year in peace. Carefully examining her neatly written out instructions, she frowned thoughtfully at her vial. Yes it all did seem correct. Harry had been doing fine on the otherside of the table as well. Considering Hermoine was to be the "lucky one" to test Harry's potion, she had indeed been carefully observing and ensuring her own safety. Not that she was paranoid or anything.

She felt worried about Harry though. He had seemed awfully dull this year – he smiled, but it never quite reached his eyes. Hermoine wondered how hurt he had been on Ron becoming quidditch captain. She didn't see the point of quidditch herself, but to Harry – flying was everything.

"Are you and your partners ready to take each others potions?" Snape barked out to the class. His eyes peered down his long nose, eyeing off all the students in there carefully.

Hermoine smirked at Draco's worried look. The evil, coniving, git had somehow conned a way into doing both potions and extension potions. At least there was the mild retalitation now of watching him drink Goyle's potion.

**Glug Glug**

Hermoine lifted the cup to her lips and drank the potion down calmly.

The world swirled.

**Hufflepuff**

Hermoine's face blanched and she opened her eyes.

The green eyed, black haired boy before her eeped and jumped back.

Thats wasn't Harry.

Harry would never eep. Harry would never look at her with eyes that wide, or afraid.

Harry also didn't wear hufflepuff colours.

Neville, who had been working at the table in front of them turned around. His face was calm, warm, friendly though marked with a little concern. "Are you okay Harry?" He asked.

It was Neville, but not the Neville she knew. The Neville she knew, wasn't in this class – he had gratefully escaped potions at the first oppurtunity. This Neville was quiet, but carried a greater sense of confidence around him. He still wore the Gryffindor colours, but... There was a marked difference. He carried himself with pride, his movement in turning around was fluid, not nervous and jaggered, the movements she traditionally associated with Neville.

"I'm fine Neville" Harry... This Harry... replied, seeming to find comfort in Neville's interest.

He, Harry, turned his attention back to Hermoine. "Are you okay?" His brown eyes welled with concern. "Your face went really pale." In an anxious voice Harry explained.

"Oh. I'm fine" Hermoine answered. 'But your not.' She privately thought. She looked around the room. There were familiar gryffindors about, and the hufflepuff's of her year were in this class as well. No where were the Slytherin's.

"I guess its my turn to take your potion." Hufflepuff Harry tried to smile – really he did. But it was obvious he wasn't happy on the matter.

"I guess so" Hermoine answered, trying not to look dazed as she tried to gain her co-ordinates.

Professor Snape had his back turned to them, beratting the team of hufflepuff's, Ernie and Hannah. Apparently they had gotten something wrong.

Hufflepuff Harry pulled the beaker up to his lips and gulped the potion down.

He placed the beaker on the table and waited for the potion to take its effects.

He vanished.


	2. Missing Hufflepuffs

Summary: The sixth years, Gryffindor / Hufflepuff potions class had been working so peacefully until Hermione screamed and Harry disappeared.

Authors Notes: Erm. If anyone wants an update to this story and only this story... Since, I can sort of understand if you don't want to be updated with Inuyasha stories or vice-versa. I'm more than happy to email you when I update ;

**The other potion hits the ground**

The potion Harry had been holding smashed on the ground.

Instantly Severus Snape turned. This was precisely the reason he walked out and amongst the students, to get to the scene quickly when this sort of thing happened. Without further word to Hannah and Ernie he began a rough, speed walk to where Hermione was, a look of complete irritation masked his face.

At the same time, Hermione screamed. Not incredibly loudly or indeed very long. In fact it may of been somewhat more of a screech. In pure shock. He had just vanished. One moment there. The next moment not.

Also happening was Neville turning his head sharply, suspicion etched across his face. Neville took a step towards Hermoine, narrowly missing a piece of the glass glistening with a sharp edge.

Neville openly gasped. "Where the hell is Harry?"

Professor Snape stopped behind Hermione, placing one hand, that felt like claws upon Hermione's shoulder as he stated in a low tone. "Now if you and Mr Potter have finished playing games -" He began, each syllable drawled out slowly emphasizing that it may be a concept difficult for mere students to understand. Hermione was impressed that he hadn't deducted points from Gryffindor yet.

"Where the hell is Harry!" Neville interrupted, repeating, looking upset. Hermione had to wonder at what the story was behind this, Neville had never struck her as being particular close to Harry - not even when he was in the same house.

Snape paused. Hermione could hear the breath he drew inwards. The next words were not directed at Neville deducting points as Hermione expected. They were cool, though slightly puzzled. "Where indeed is Mr Potter." He leaned down closer, peering over Hermione's shoulder.

"I don't know. He just vanished." Hermione spoke in a strangled sounding voice. This was far to strange for her to take in. She never was good at dealing with pressure. "He was there and then he wasn't."

A lengthy pause from the man with the... it really did feel like a claw, with how tensed Hermione was. As well as wrong. The Snape she knew DID NOT put his hands on people's shoulders. people.

"Did you follow the instructions precisely." He was being far too calm. It was far too disturbing.

Tittering had begun in the background. As Hermione responded, "Yes of course." And proceeded to recite the instructions.

"That is quite enough" Professor Snape interrupted, as she had moved word perfect into the second line. He, Severus Snape, proceeded to silence the rest of the room with a glare. At least some things were still the same.

Neville was looking underneath the tables in the forlorn hope that Harry might appear.

"I assume the pool of potion and glass that Neville has narrowly avoided stepping on, is the remains of the potion Potter drank." Hermione could see the overly large hooked nose through the corner of her vision.

Hermione nodded, catching a sob in her throat.

"You are all dismissed, those who have taken the potion, will need to write down the dreams as part of a report for tomorrow, everyone else will be assessed another time. I will need to speak with Dumbledor" the professor stated slowly and in a cool manner. Hermione picked her bag up... and followed the others out. Neville was the last one out, desperately looking around.

Just before he and Hermione, the last two to leave the room, had quite made it out... Professor Snape added on, "5 points from Gryffindor for interrupting a professor."

Now that was the Professor Snape she knew. She wondered why he was different in this world... If he had behaved as such in her own, Harry and Ron would not of been so antagonistic. She was grateful Ron hadn't been in potions class. At least that fact was the same in both worlds - Ron like the Neville she had known, had quit at the first opportunity had quit. He was quite grateful for the chance to get away from that "greasy, slime ball, git", despite all of Hermione's prodding and suggestions and reminders of how important potions were.

Still she had always thought him more likely to have done potions then Neville.

**Your not the person I know**

Hermione plodded slowly. She was sure Professor Snape would call her up later on, to find out more details. But what should she say... 'I'm sorry, but I'm from another world where Harry was a griffindor I have no idea where your Harry went or where your Hermione went, or even why I am here...' For some reason it did not seem that would go down well.

Neville had overtaken her, he was three or four steps ahead of her on the way up to the Griffindor tower. The idea of Neville overtaking anyone in her world was laughable. She could see Neville in Hufflepuff - never Harry. It was cruel to say so, but then Griffindor had always taken her imagination from the first lines she had read - it was a dramatic and bold house. Neville did deserve to be in Griffindor - but she could understand if he was not.

Why would the difference of Harry in Hufflepuff have such an extreme - as far as she Hermione was concerned - difference in professors Snape's and Neville's personalities. Perhaps it was to do with the issues of why Harry was sorted in such a house... But it did not make much sense. What could put Harry - the bravest person she knew - into a wishy washy house like Hufflepuff. How could Harry the bravest person she knew - be reduced to eeping.

Neville just ahead had turned around, he smiled at Hermoine in an entirely creepy manner. She shrunk back and stepped back...

Onto the trick-step she had automatically stepped over a moment before - it was automatic to step over that step - Hermione like most Gryffindors did not even consciously think about it anymore - which is why she had so easily been tricked by... This ... Neville.

As she fell backwards Neville dashed forward muttering something she couldn't hear as he pressed against the wall, her mind whirled, questions she had no answers for, circling, how could Neville exploit this system, why didn't she know about this passage way, why was he doing this, what had she done wrong?

Neville tugged the falling Hermione who now had her leg lodged in the stairs, into the passage way, as the doorway closed.

"Lumos" The only light in the dark stone corridor beamed across to the now very scared Hermione.

"Your not the Hermione I know." Were Neville's simple words.

"And your not the Neville I know." Hermione blurted out. She wasn't very good at keeping knowledge to herself.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Erm. If anyone wants an update to this story and only this story... Since, I can sort of understand if you don't want to be updated with Inuyasha stories or vice-versa. I'm more than happy to email you when I update ; Just leave a note in your review. o.o;

Apologies for bad spelling at times, I'm not working on my own computer with personalized spell checking system. Wordpad is however a very nice program...

**Authors Response**:

Yulara: Woooooo... I'm awed that you read my story. O.o; I love your Something Special story.

Callion: I'll try to write more quickly, but its sometimes hard getting what's in my head to... Keyboard. o.O; I'm not so sure this story will end up being all that original, though I've never read anything like what I'm planning.


	3. Once upon a time, there was a sorting

**Authors Note:**

What was originally meant to be this chapter has been moved to what will probably be, next chapter.

What happens in the beginning of this chapter, was originally meant to be in the last one, but it wasn't working out well.

This should provide some background information as to... why hufflepuff?

Oh and... Reviews are nice ; No I'm not blackmailing you... I'll write my chapters when I write my chapters - regardless of if one person reviews or not... But... Writing a review is like leaving a poke in my inbox. O.o;

This story is dedicated to my biggest critic. She knows who she is. I was intending to dedicate it to her at a later chapter, once I've gotten this story rolling a little (and hopefully her addicted so she wants to find out next!) But I've noted she's started reading HP fanfiction regularly again... And her chances of stumbling across this grow greater and greater. So... Meh.

As said last chapter, if you want me to email you when I update this story, just let me know in your review... o.o;

Oh... And I only wish (as in do not currently) that I owned Harry Potter.

Edit: Editing for line breaks.

* * *

**Excuse me - but what did you just say?**

Both Hermione and Neville stood staring confused at each other. Neville's face had returned to an expression Hermione found much more recognizable - his face had returned to the usual clueless expression she was familiar with - he was waiting for her to explain exactly what was going on - faithful that she had the answers - despite his previous accusation that she was someone else.

"How am I acting different from normal?" Neville asked.

"The Neville I know, would avoid Professor Snape at all costs." Answered Hermione.

"Why? I know I was terrified of Snape back in first year, but he's not that bad really."

To that Hermione had no answer.

A tense silence ensured in which questions were thought of and brushed aside in nervousness.

"Why was Harry in Hufflepuff?" She, Hermione, broke the silence abruptly by starting with the question upmost in her mind.

Neville started in surprise, narrowed his eyes, responded with a suspicious tone, "Because he was sorted in there." Then something perfectly obvious but could be very dangerous to Neville had occurred to him... With this he raised his wand, and began "Expel-" the disarming spell.

Unfortunately for Neville - but very fortunate for Hermione, she had him down in a full body bind curse, before he could complete the spell.

"Sorry Neville." She echoed the words she had whispered so long ago... Back in first year, when Neville had for the first time in her eyes demonstrated extreme bravery, though, like this time, at an inappropriate moment for her. She paused for just a moment. She couldn't leave Neville like this. But if she undid the spell now- he would either attack or alert the entire school - something that she didn't want to happen just yet.

Sighing she knelt down and performed a small charm - in about 10 minuets the counter-curse would activate and Neville would be free. In that time she would run down to the library borrow a few choice books and then find a position to hide out. It wasn't a perfect solution but it would buy her some time to figure out what was going on.

* * *

**Longest Ten Minutes Ever**

As Neville lay frozen on the ground, his first thoughts were that, his suspicions were correct and that wasn't Hermione. Despite being absolutely frozen his heart rate soared. She was going to go out into the school... She was going to attack Dumbledoor, she'd already gotten rid of Harry... Or was it Neville she was after? Had they discovered that he was the other one that the prophecy could of been about... Or was Harry her sole aim and was she just going to escape from the castle. Or maybe he had been her aim all along... Harry was just a side effect - except he rushed her... Had he gotten Harry into trouble again? Or would this have happened anyway - regardless of his existence... And possible future.

His eyes wide and frighted watched as she knelt down. He saw with his own two eyes the effort she put into weaving the complex timing spell. He was a little relieved when he heard the counter-curse muttered. She wasn't going to leave him here. She couldn't be all bad in that case. But she obviously thought that ten minutes would be enough to get her to safety - what could she apparate or something? The Hermione he knew had said, time and time again, "You can't apparate in hogwarts." But now Neville was wondering if that was entirely correct or was their a way around it. Maybe there had never been a Hermione to begin with - it was all a cover to stop people from discovering the truth... To turn them all off...

It was these unpleasant thoughts stuck in Neville's mind as this fake Hermione wondered down the passage way. One hand tracing along the wall.

As Neville sat, waiting for the timer to finish and he could be freed from the spells - it was the only way he was going to get out of here - not to many students knew about this passage way - not even Harry - and he knew almost all the roots in the castle - it had been Dumbledoor himself who had pointed out this specially made passageway.

How did Harry end up in Hufflepuff anyway? It had come to be accepted as matter of fact in Hogwarts legend - but Neville himself wouldn't of thought that the boy brave enough to tell off Uncle Algie, (though Neville wasn't suppose to know that) would of ended up in the house - that more than a few wizards thought as "wishy, washy".

Though Hufflepuff was renown for loyalty. And Harry Potter was most certainly loyal above all else. He would never betray a friend. Unlike, it seemed a certain Hermione Granger.

Neville remembered fondly their first day at Hogwarts, as he impatiently waited to be freed.

* * *

Neville glanced around - he had first been frightened by the gigantic Hagrid, but remembering all that he had actually been told about the man - and the fact that Hagrid was kind enough to return his toad - had helped put him at ease.

The muggle-born witch Hermione stood by his side, effortlessly spouting all of the knowledge that she had very quickly memorized once she had found out she was coming to Hogwarts. It made Neville feel even worse, since as a pure-blood, raised for all of this sort of thing - and he did not have a clue.

As they made their way into the castle, Professor McGonagold came out and gave a little speech. Neville was far to unnerved by the ghosts popping in and out of the walls to pay to much attention. He was far to unnerved to even pay attention to what the ghosts were arguing about.

He did however notice Hermione's startled gasp. "Where did you pop up from?" She intently asked the small, dark haired green eyed boy - with a friendly familiar face.

"Oh I just came around the back" The boy smiled easily. There was a wispy, mournful aspect to his face. Though Neville noted that he neglected to say - the back of what...

"I'm Hermione Granger." She smiled and offered her hand, happy to make any new friends and share as much knowledge as possible. "Do you have any idea on where your going to be sorted?" She asked one of the thoughts that had been upmost in her mind.

"That's not a wizard name." Drawled slowly a voice of a rather blond boy. "I'm Draco Malfoy, I'll be in Slytherin of course - that's where all the best wizards get sorted, my family have been in Slytherin for generations. And will you stop snickering!" The last sentence was directed at a very red haired boy who had begun laughing once Draco had announced his name. "No need to tell me who you are - Father always said that the"

Neville edged backwards from the fight, watching how the green eyed boy's face had paled and he began to look upset.

"You shouldn't argue..." The green eyed boy began.

But the red head interrupted and got in first. "Yes I'm a Weasley, but I'm going to go into a proper house, like Gryffindor and not the little death eaters in training one."

Neville couldn't remember the actual speech itself. He did remember that it started with him telling them not to argue on the issue and finished with him accusing them both of being idiots.

"Don't say things like that!" The green eyed boy now had all eyes on him."I admire loyalty above all other traits. There is nothing wrong with either house. There is no shame in being sorted in any house. All of the Hogwarts house's have their moments of pride - all are worthy of having loyalty carried out to and through them. Showing family loyalty and being sorted into a house for those reasons - be it Slytherin or Gryffindor - is something that each individual should sort for themselves - is something worthy of carrying pride. But, each of those houses have their own secrets - their own things to be proud of - their own shame. There is nothing about Slytherin being evil - only ambitious - and we all have things that we want to accomplish. I think both of you are being well and truly stupid."

"Oh bravo" sneered the blond boy, though a faint trace of pink in his pale cheeks. "Still I think I'd much rather be in Slytherin it's a sensible house that knows to keep the mudbloods out."

"That's a disgusting word" The red head immediately jumped on the blond for his foul language though his response paled in comparison to the dark haired boy.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He exploded. His voice quieting down into a whisper. "You have no idea what your talking about." Before moving away.

The blond hair boy, remained quiet, his face now decidedly pink with everyone's attention turned towards him - as he watched the boy shift past people in his way -

The redhead also watched the boy, his face colouring to match his hair.

"Well then. That put them in their place." Said Hermione. And Neville had to agree.

* * *

Neville had to wonder though - Harry had changed over the years. He'd always been somewhat quiet, but now he had become positively timid. When did it start? It had been heading that way - slowly, but it was really bad now... Not much longer until he could go and alert Dumbledoor on what was happening.

* * *

**Getting Into The Sorting Hats Head**

Most students at Hogwarts were of the belief that the Sorting Hat decided on the spot where they would be sorted. Many often wondered what the sorting hat, actually did for the entire year - usually leaving with the assumption that it actually spent the entire year composing its new ditty for the year.

In actual fact the school hat's job of sorting was much more involved then many would give it credit for. The Sorting Hat's job was to not only sort the students into their houses - but to locate **_who_** the actual students would be - after all - being from a wizarding family was not full-proof and muggle-borns would obviously not have a clue.

Tying slightly into the locating of students and their eventual sorting was also the entire issue of underage magic. It was the hats job to locate instinctive magic being activated by un-registered witches and wizards - those who hadn't entered Hogwarts grounds. In short the sorting began from the first blast of uncontrolled magic.

While one may wonder at this fact - or indeed - debate with the points of foreign witches, adults and older hogwarts students - suggesting that perhaps if the hat's job was this vast it might be much more suited towards working for national security rather than the simple sorting of a school.

However they would have failed to have taken into account the simple fact that non-wand magic was infinitely easier to track then wand magic. Also once students had received their wands - they were registered within the ministry of magic - they became someone else's headache.

But until then - or if their parents chose to move outside of Britain (in which case the sorting hat would often work on sending some sort of message to its global equivalents) they were the sorting hat's kids. Each burst of magic would be evaluated in its intent and aims - as well as if it would be necessary for outside interference. (For example the rounding up of a missing boa constrictor on its way to Brazil.) An adult also had much greater control than a child and were more firmly dependent on their wand. Adults who performed wandless magic also usually had an excellent idea that they were doing so - and this also made the job much harder to follow.

The Sorting Hat usually had a house or two well and truly in mind before they ever entered the school. However the sorting hat had two policies. One was to not place a student in a house would be likely to be in danger. The other was to get the student to form some sort of agreement on what house they joined.

The Sorting Hat preferred to have a nice little discussion, one last dig through the students minds - probing through to decide which of the house they would likely to be placed in. Their responses were indeed what, it, the Sorting Hat, based the final decision on. A decision that it had been working on for up to twelve years.

In short, the Sorting Hat was kept very busy indeed trying to keep an approximate balance between the houses.

* * *

It was him. The pain in the brim. The boy who had set off the sorting hat's alarms, more than the entire previous sorted year's Hufflepuff's put together. Right, well, the Sorting Hat was going to have fun with this. This boy was clearly the sort to never back down - use what ever tools at their disposal - regardless of whether they understood them or not. Definitely Gryffindor or Slytherin traits.

'Hmmm,' said a small voice in Harry's ear. 'Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Intense loyalty too. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting ... So where shall I put you?'

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought nervously. 'I don't know.' Where the thoughts Harry had in his mind. He was slightly confused about the whole thing - why would he be asked what house he would be sorted into?

That hadn't been the Sorting Hat's expected response. Gryffindor's and Slytherin's usually had a great deal to say and rather strong feelings on their sorting. Not a mild act of confusion waiting for the Sorting Hat's response.

'What about Slytherin' The Sorting Hat slyly asked having noted through the castle the earlier disagreement. Surely the thought of being placed with the previously sorted blond boy and his companions should evict a response.

'I'd rather not. I don't think certain people would be to happy if I was sorted in that house.' Again a nervous tone in the thoughts responded. Images of people Harry admired looking disappointed and sad floated along as well.

'Not Slytherin, eh?' said the small voice. It hadn't been expecting this. 'Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you get you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Well, if you're sure - better be HUFFLEPUFF!'

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took of the hat and walked shakily towards the Hufflepuff table. So relieved to have not disappointed two of the closest people to him in the world - who were decidedly not fans of Slytherin.

**

* * *

Authors Response:**

Padfoot's Fire: Wheee! Thanks! I know its eery to think of Harry like that- and there is a reason why he (Hufflepuff!Harry) is like that at this point in the story and he definitely will progress later on in the story - but he is going to stay that way for quite a few chapters at least. -.-; These are kind of the preparatory chapters... The real action will be happening... Well... Much - God knows how much - later... I just keep getting lost in the little details.

**

* * *

Authors Note:**

As said last chapter, if you want me to email you when I update this story, just let me know in your review... o.o;


End file.
